Revenging Angel
by LightBender
Summary: Revenge, her only want, her only desire. She doesn't care if she dies or not. When someone's pushed to the edge, how much will they change?
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **Don't get turned off, thinking that this is an OC story. It's not. All will be cleared up by the end of the chapter. R&R if so inclined.

* * *

_Just keep running. Don't look back. _

She chants these words over and over in her head. Who is _she_, you ask.

That girl. The one standing in the trees.

She stays low to the ground. She makes her slow way to the water. Checking both sides. She leans down for a drink. Down to the ground goes the scythe. Pushed back goes unruly black hair. Bruised and cut hands cup the water and bring it to a soft mouth that contrasts sharply with her appearance.

A fish jumps out of the water. Her red eyes flicker to it and watch. Her body is tense, her right hand straying to the scythe's handle. This girl has had it rough. She can't relax for a moment. Even after confirming that it is merely a fish, she is still wary.

She cannot relax, this girl. She is a predator. Her prey are her predator. She does not hunt herself. Others hunt her. She hasn't done anything wrong, except exist. People hate her existence. Always have.

Always will.

She straightens up. She smoothes out her one and only garment, a mid-thigh length tunic that is several sizes to wide for her. It's belted with some rope or twine. It's too dirty to tell which. She wears no shoes.

A piece of thin rope hangs loosely around her neck. Hanging on the string is a wooden circle. It looks like it would open.

She picks up her scythe and freezes.

Rustling. In the bushes.

Her muscles tense. The scythe moves forward, ready to attack. To sink its deadly blade into the attacker. A man walks out of the bushes, hands up. He pleads for mercy. He bears no weapons.

Doesn't matter.

He's dead before he hits the ground.

She wrenches the heavy weapon out of his body with a look of disgust.

The weapon's blade is thrust into the ground to clean the blood off. She leaves immediately afterwards.

This girl has no remorse. No compassion. No mercy.

She can't survive and have those emotions.

Survival is all that matters. When you're dead, what good does mercy do you?

She'll do anything to survive.

To survive mean she can get her revenge. Revenge for wrongs done against her. Against her family and friends.

People she barely remembers. People who remember her.

Imagine, if you will for a moment, the darkest hour. **Your** darkest hour. You don't know if you'll live or die. **That's** what she lives through. Each and Everyday. She sits at the edge of the abyss, waiting, inevitably, for someone to push her in. Into the deep dark. Forgotten by all until the end of time. That's her existence.

She enters the forest. Green leafy tendrils hang down, embracing her. They don't care what she has done.

Immediately, she finds the trail. She grins to herself. The hunt is on.

Who is that girl you ask.

Well, she has no name now. But, she used to be called Hinata Hyuga.

You don't believe me. I can see it. You think I'm lying.

I'm not.

How do I know?

I'm that girl. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

And this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, save the plot.

**AN: **Just as a little warning, this is my angst outlet. So, don't be too disturbed. Also, I was very angsty and out of it when I was writing this chapter. I like it, but it might be a little weird.

* * *

I must rest now, even though I hate it. They never leave me alone, not even in my dreams. They're always there, waiting. I can't get rid of them! I can't do anything about them! The only way to get rid of them is to kill them. Which I'll do. I will kill them. I will.

Every night, it's the same nightmare. Not a single thing changes. I know it so well.

I've been having the nightmare for a year now. That's how long I've been hunting them.

I always am pushing open a huge wooden door in the side of a desert mountain. I don't like that place. It's so open and unprotected. They could see me and attack and there would be no avoiding it. No place to hide. I wouldn't get my revenge. I'd be killed. Or worse.

Yes, there is a fate worse than death. I dare not elaborate. I fear it. So much.

I walk down a hallway cut deep into the rocky walls. Doorways pass me on either side, but I pay them no mind. My feet will lead me to my destination.

They are near. I can sense them, even if I cannot see them. They lurk in these halls. In the rooms. In the walls. They're always there. They're always watching me. I cannot escape from them. No matter how I try, they're always there!

Finally, the hallway comes to an end. A door stands there. I push against the cool metal. It swings open silently. I enter the room.

It's completely white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. All except for red stains on the other side of the room. A girl is chained there. Her arms hand, suspended by the chains. She is sitting on the floor, her head downcast.

She is completely naked, except for the blood covering her body. Midnight blue hair, long, midnight blue hair falls everywhere. It cascades over her shoulders, her back, pools on the ground. It too is stained with blood.

Her hair is the only thing that looks alive in the room. It glows starkly against the pale ivory skin, the crisp white walls, the crimson blood. The girl doesn't look alive. All her bones are visible against the pale skin. Her chest barely rises as she takes in breath.

The girl suddenly looks up. Blood stained bandages are wrapped around her eyes. What's visible of her face looks empty. Like a shell. She's already given up hope. There's nothing left of her inside.

The scary thing is, I think I know the girl. I don't how or why, but I know her. She's a half-forgotten memory. I know who she is, but just as I grasp the idea, I lose it. It's driving me insane.

I walk forward, to help the girl, when they enter the room. I know it's them without seeing them. Everything's so cold. My breath's catching in my lungs. They reach out and touch my shoulder. Just as I turn, to finally see their faces, I wake up.

I'm always covered in sweat after that nightmare. I wish I would stop having it.

But, wishes don't get you anywhere in life. Only actions get you somewhere. Goals are important. They are like plans for your actions. For, only through actions can a goal be reached. Goals make actions worthwhile.

My goal is what makes me do all the things I do.

I don't kill because I am bloodthirsty. I kill because they interfere with my goal. And nothing can stop me from reaching my goal. I must get my revenge. They deserve it. So much.

I can't really remember why I hate them so much. That's what scares me. I know they replaced my eyes, but I don't remember anything else. I only remember parts of my past. The only thing aside from them that I remember is my name: Hinata Hyuga. I want to remember what happened.

Maybe if I reach my goal, I'll remember. That's what I hope.

No. I must not hope. Hope is for the weak, the useless. The foolish. I am none of those things. I am strong, useful, and wise. I don't follow fate. I make my own future. I don't listen to anyone else's opinions except for my own. And that's what is important. I am independent. I don't need to lean on anyone else. I can stand on my own two feet and support myself.

I don't need help.

Sometimes, it's so hard being strong. Sometimes, the hurt is just so deep. I don't know why I'm hurting. It happened somewhere in my long-forgotten past. I want to know why it hurts so much. I want to know why my heart pains me so.

I don't spare it much thought. I can't. I can't afford to be distracted. I have to keep pressing on. I can't let my judgment get clouded. Nothing must stand in the way of my goal, including my own judgment. I eliminate anything and everything that stands in my way. That includes my own judgment and thoughts. My opinions. My being. If necessary, it will be eliminated.

It will be replaced over time. If necessary. Sometimes, everything might be better off without it or a replacement.

I adapt. It's necessary for my life. I must fulfill my goal. So much depends on it. My memories, my revenge. Even my life. Is it worth it? I certainly hope so. For, if I were to fail, I'd lose it all. And, it's more than just a game. It's my life. I'd lose me, if I were to fail.

I don't want to lose myself anymore than I already have.

* * *

**AN: **I love the last sentence. It's so simple, yet it sums up the whole chapter very well, in my opinion. This chapter was delving more into Hinata's psyche, since I felt that it needed to be explained more. 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **You know what I own.

**AN: **Sorry it took so long to update. I had a bunch of other things to finish up. Don't expect regular updates because school's going to be starting Wednesday. Uh-oh! I need to get my school supplies...well, R&R if so inclined.

* * *

There's another me. She sits, almost silent in the back of my mind. She whispers advice to me, stuttering through her words. She cries when I kill someone.

She's so weak. So pitiful. So useless.

She claims to be a kunoichi, a female ninja. She says her boyfriend thinks she's strong.

I don't believe her. She's too weak.

I scoff at her protests that it is the truth. What a liar.

I tell her that I am strong. She asks me what strength is.

To be strong means to stick to your goals. To not be distracted. To not need emotions or remorse.

She informs me that I'm going to the devil.

I inform her that as long as I get my revenge, I'm fine with going to hell. She flinches as I say that word. Some strength. I laugh at her.

She is so stupid. She doesn't know pain. She doesn't know how to struggle and hang onto life unfairly gotten.

She says she does. She says she's always living on borrowed time, being a kunoichi.

I laugh. I tell her to give up the act since we both know it's not true.

She insists. I ignore her.

I move through the forest, the ground groaning softly as I track through. Something isn't right.

Just as I realize this, I fall down. The ground vanishes beneath.

She lectures me as I evaluate my surroundings.

It's a deep pit, maybe nine feet deep. I can get out.

I take my scythe and dig it into the earth around me, pulling myself up. Before I know it, I'm only solid ground.

She asks me if I've paid her any attention.

I tell her no with a smile.

She starts again. I sigh.

Someone jumps out and nearly stabs me in the heart. I move fluidly away and watch.

Her order for mercy are an unpleasant buzzing noise in my ears.

I rip my scythe down from his throat to his stomach, dragging out entrails. Blood flies everywhere, coating my arms in the warm, crimson liquid.

She grows quiet, green from all the gore. The buzzing noise is gone.

Now was that so bad?

She replies saying I will go to the devil for all this cruelty. I laugh. Bring it on.

She asks me why I'm so cruel.

Nice people don't survive in this world. They're killed the second they step out onto the street, their dreams and hopes and beliefs crushed. They're thrown around like a piece of trash. Being nice doesn't get you anywhere in the world. You have to be willing to fight for yourself.

She asks if I can't do that by just being strong. That's what she would do.

She's so naïve. You can't pretend to be something you're not. You can't be nice and strong. Only one can win and strength will triumph. With strength comes a drive to do whatever is necessary to survive.

You must fight for survival with every ounce of your being. You cannot waver. You must stand strong. You must be ready to do anything to survive. You can't be convince otherwise. You must crush those who oppose you.

No one can stand in your way. No one.

She cringes as I say that. She holds on to people, anyone can see that.

You can't survive if you hand on to the past. You have to let the past go. Let it fall from your being like an old skin that you shed. You must become a new person.

You must be able to change readily. As many times as the sun rises. As many times as it sets. You must be free.

She shakes her head, like I'm crazy.

Maybe I am crazy. I don't know. If I lost my mind, so what? I can still function. I just need to remember my goal and all is clear.

Revenge keeps my sanity. Revenge is my drug.

She stares at me again. I don't care what she thinks.

She's not important.

No one is important. Not even myself.

Nothing is more important than my goal. Not even my life.

If I were to die while trying to complete my goal, it is a worthy death. At least I tried. At least I didn't sit and let fate take things into its hands. I tried to carve my own destiny. I tried to stand up. I had strength.

She says that life is precious and we all must covet it. I look at her as if she was crazy.

Life is meaningless unless there is a purpose to be served. Without a purpose, there is no reason for living.

She is skeptical. She clings to life. She fears death.

I don't cling to life. What is the point? Life is such a fragile thing, it can fail at anytime. A simple slip up….and all is gone. The game is lost.

I do not fear death. I respect it. I reveal in it. I love danger. I love fear. I love death.

She thinks I'm even more crazy than she anticipated. I laugh at her.

You have to live with fear. You have to court danger. You have to let death course through your veins.

She'll never do that. She has no strength. To dance with those three, you must be strong. You must not break. She would break in a moment. I will not break.

Not ever.

She still insists that she's stronger than I think she is. I scoff at her protests.

She continues to insist.

I'm glad she's not me.

* * *

**AN: **You all probably know who the 'other me' is. I liked this chapter. Nightwish had a large impact on the intensity of the chapter. Review if so inclined. 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing besides the plot.

**AN: **Sorry for not updating in a while! School started and I'm not allowed on the computer during the week. Shh, don't tell my parents! Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

I am getting closer to them. I can taste it in the air. Tensions are rising high. A fight is inevitable.

I love it.

Her stare is the same as it has been for several days now. The you're crazy look.

I don't care. They're too close. Almost within reach.

The time is nearly at hand. I will make them pay for what they did to me. Oh, they will pay. They will pay so dearly.

Revenge will be mine. Sweet revenge. Payment for what they did to me.

She is saying something. Something about recognizing some of the landscape or something. I ignore her, as usual. She matters not.

The scent of the hunt is thick in the air. The game of cat and mouse it at its end.

The fight will end tonight. Justice will be done.

Revenge will be mine.

-

I'm shaking. Shivering. It's so hot but I'm so cold. Drenched in my own blood. It all went wrong so fast.

I found them all right. I found them with no trouble.

They were unsuspecting, or so it seemed. I attacked.

That was so careless! I didn't count them to see if they all were there. But, I was blinded by their nearness. They were so close!

I had barely scratched one of them when I was spotted. One of them scratched my back. Just as I turned around to cut him in half with my scythe, she attacked me, knocking me over. My scythe flew from my hands.

I wrestled with her, her comrades circling, watching for the moment she might fail and they will have their opening at me. Or, for her to triumph over me. They do not really care.

The girl in the back of my head is shouting at me to flee as she stares in wonder at my attacker. Just as she starts to speak again, I block her out, concentrating on the angry woman who's hands are reaching for my throat.

I punch her in the stomach, feeling the breath rush out of her. Raising my leg, I kick her hard in the ribs. I feel one of them crack beneath me. I expect her to go flying off of me and she would, but her hands are nestled deep in my hair, ripping it out of my scull.

I don't care. Revenge is so close, it's blinding me. I know what I want and nothing can get in my way.

I rip my head out of her grasp and throw her off of me. One of them catches her as they others close in on me. I have no weapon, but that is no matter. I'll deal with my handicap.

I lunge out at the nearest one, only to be trapped in strange visions by one on my side. As I fall to the ground, my head spinning, one on my other side hits me squarely on my side. I feel my ribs bend, some of them almost breaking. I fall to the ground, coughing up blood.

One of them laughs as I shakily stand up. Says something about being so stupid that I don't realize when the fight's done. The battle's lost and won. The girl in my head agrees. I tell them, her included, to shut up.

My eyes dart around. The woman has recovered. She's ready for a fight. All of them are. My breathing is getting uneven. I need to calm down. I can't afford to make mistakes because I am ruled by fear.

But, it's so hard right now. There's so many of them!

No, that's not the way to think. I bite my lip, letting blood rush into my mouth. The saltiness, the metallic taste, soothes me. My breathing levels itself out.

I'm ready.

I run forward, ducking under the outstretched weapons that attempt to stop me. My hands dart to his neck as I plow him down. Taken by surprise, he doesn't respond, blank eyes staring into mine. Unluckily for me, his comrades are not stunned and one of them picks me up.

I struggle in his grip, dodging the kunai he attempts to lodge in my ribcage. I jab a pressure point, grabbing the kunai as he releasing me and it. I land like a cat and spring at the nearest one, who happens to be the woman. She doesn't seem fazed as I try to stab her, blocking me sublimely.

One of them comes up from behind and stabs me. Doesn't hit my heart, but blood courses out of the wound. I'll die in fifteen minutes. Or less. I sink to the ground, eyes wide and glaring. As I land face down in the ground, I close my eyes.

At least I tried to make a difference. At least I fought. Those thoughts circle around my mind as they talk, standing above me.

An argument seems to be ensuing. The woman seems extremely angry. Someone sits down besides me and places their hands on my wound. I feel warmth and then sudden pain. It stops as soon as it began.

The person stands up. One of them says that we will meet again, another day. There will be another fight. They leave me now, alive, but just barely. They feel no remorse for what they did to me.

I'm so cold despite the warmth of the rising sun. I can't stay awake for much longer, but I can't go to sleep. I don't know if my heart will keep beating if I rest my eyes. My lungs might fail out. I can't tell the true extent of the damage.

I'm so tired, but I can't sleep.

Someone's approaching. Darkness gathers at the edges of my vision. The person is tall, their back to the sun, throwing them into shadow. I stare blankly at them.

If you're here to kill me, get on with it. I don't care.

They reply, but I can't understand the words. I'm so tired………………..

* * *

**AN: **Well, I'm not a fan of this chapter. I thought it was one of the more pointless ones. I can only, truly update during the weekends, which is cut short because of cross-country. I probably will only be able to update one story a week and will be posting my updating schedule on my profile when I get a chance. Sorry about all this. Review if so inclined. 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing besides the plot.

**AN: **I wrote this chapter awhile ago and it fits into the story, which is why I'm updating. Almost all of you seem confused, so I'll briefly explain: the people who Hinata was fighting were the Akatsuki. That's why I haven't had her join. I was going to wait and see if anyone could guess, but maybe this'll clear everything up. Well, R&R if so inclined.

What….? What are all these odd sounds? I'm opening my eyelids. Where am I? Bleary images. I blink. A woman screams. A bunch of people are surrounding me. I'm lying down. I try to sit up, but I'm restrained.

My eyes widen. My breath is catching in my throat. Let me out! Let me out! I can't be caged. Let me go!

I don't care! I don't care that my heart is unstable. I don't care that I'm suffering from extreme blood loss! Let me go! I don't care that I'm going into shock! I need to go finish my mission!

What mission you ask? What mission? How stupid are you? I don't care if you are the Fifth Hokage! These eyes are not mine! They replaced them. They did! No, I will not calm down!

Who are 'they'? They are themselves. I will not take deep breaths! I need to get out!

Why won't you let me go? You have to let me go!

I don't care if I'm getting hysterical! I need to get out! Let me go!

Get these machines off of me! I can't think! I need to get out!

I don't care about that! You expect me to believe that? You seriously want me to believe that my cousin punched the wall and started crying when he saw me? What are you, crazy? My sister hasn't been able to fight since then? You want me to believe that?

Yeah, right. Let me go!

Nothing you say is going to change my mind! I don't care if some guy named Naruto said that he loved me. I don't even know who he is! I don't know who any of you are! Get away from me!

Let me go! Please! I have to finish my mission! I have to. I'm losing the scent the longer I stay here!

No, I can't tell you anything! I've told you too much already. Let me go!

Please. Let me go. I can't stay here! I don't care about my condition! Let me go already!

Why'd you just stab a needle into me? Everything's going dark. What's going on……

-

I'm in the Psyche Ward. Yeah…..as if. Why won't they just let me go? I have to get out of here before the scent becomes faint.

The Fifth Hokage's my therapist…..I won't tell her anything. If she wants information, I have to be released.

Today, she's bringing in my old 'friends' and 'family'. Hoping, maybe, I'll remember what's going on. I don't know anyone here. I need to get out of here.

Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

What? You don't believe me? Well, I don't care. I am Hinata. Or, I was. I don't know.

You're Neji, my cousin? Yeah right. I don't get why everyone's expecting me to believe all of you.

No, I don't remember you.

I don't remember fighting you when I was in the Chuunin Exams. What are the Chuunin exams?

I'm a kunoichi? Really? I just fight with a scythe. Where is my scythe? I need it.

Chakra? Eight Trigram Palms? What?

Well, bye.

Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

Why are you crying? I'm the one who should be crying. I'm locked up in this dismal place.

So what if your sister used to stutter all the time?

I don't know who you are either.

Where are you—bye.

Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

You two used to be on my team? One problem. I'm not a kunoichi. I just fight with my scythe.

I don't know who you two are either. You must all be mistaken.

Yes, I'm Hinata Hyuga! But, I've never been to Konoha, let alone lived in it! You have the wrong person.

I don't care if your dog says that I am the same person. I'm not.

Bye.

Hello. I'm Hinata Hyuga.

So, I'm not blushing or stuttering. What's the big deal?

Your Hinata used to do that because she had a crush on you. I'm not that Hinata.

I don't care if you think I am. I'm not.

I just want to get out of this place! I don't want to go out with you! I don't even know you! Good bye.

I just said, good bye. That mean leave!

I haven't changed! I'm not that girl!

Do you understand these people? 'Cause I certainly don't. How thick skulled are they all?

No, I'm not talking to you, Fifth Hokage. But, it doesn't hurt if you heard.

I'm not that girl! How hard is that for all of you to understand?

That girl you all keep talking about isn't me.

Yes, I know I said that these aren't my eyes! They aren't!

I don't know what my real eyes are. They know. They know. They did it. It's all their fault! They'll pay. They'll pay for what they did. I'll get back at them. They deserve it. I have to teach them. They hurt me. I have to hurt them. I have to kill them!

Who are they? They're themselves.

I can't say anymore! They might hear! They'd kill you. Or experiment. That's what they did to me.

Let me go!

I can't stay here. I can't. It's driving me crazy.

I'm perfectly sane! The longer I stay here, the more unstable I'll become! Just let me go!

I don't know any of you people! I don't belong here! I belong outside.

Why can't I go? I can't stay here.

I don't care about your reasoning! I'm not that girl! I've never heard of Konoha! Just let me go. I'm begging you.

I can't tell you why! I've told you that! I can't. They might hear!

Please. Let me go.

I don't care! I don't know any of you!

Just. Let me go!

**AN: **I like this chapter. Nothing else to say. Review if so inclined.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Revenging Angel**_

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**AN: **This is the final chapter. Hope you like it! Sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

At this point, I don't think that they're ever going to let me out of here. They think I'm suffering from multiple personality disorder because of the torture that was placed on me. I don't know. I don't care. I just want to get out of here.

Maybe their Hinata is the girl in the back of my head. The one who's always telling me what to do. The one who is so annoying. All of the things she claim fit with their story.

I don't want to be that girl. I don't want to be weak. I want to be strong. I want to get my revenge. I like being this girl, whoever she is.

I don't want to become their Hinata. I don't like the person they say I used to like. I can't be friends with the people they told me I was friends with. I can't fit into their perfect little story world.

I can befriend others, people they say I wasn't friends with. I have my strange eyes on someone else, someone who I don't know. He knows my name, though.

I can try and blend into this place, but I can't become the person they want me to be. I don't want to lose myself more than I already have. By going into the past, I might lose everything.

I survived this long by not thinking about what they did to me. The Fifth Hokage says they need that information to convict the group. Supposedly, they caught them on the borders. Almost all of them died fighting for freedom. Only one is left alive.

I'm only going to say this once, so everyone listen. All right?

They captured your Hinata during a mission. She was tortured all the time. Blood was always falling. She managed to stand against them for many days. One day, they decided they wanted her eyes. The white, see all eyes.

Byakugan? I don't know.

Anyways, the female preformed the surgery. Your Hinata was unconscious. When the surgery was done, I was born. The new eyes weren't as good as the white—Byakugan eyes, but they were good enough. I broke through the chains and escaped. They had my eyes, so they didn't care anymore about me. But, I wanted revenge.

I don't know. Your Hinata and I are different, but we possess the same body. It's hard to explain.

I attacked them one night. It was a mistake. I was weak. Much too weak. I managed to injure one of them, the crazy eyed man. He attacked me. He scarred me—

Here's the scar. It starts at my neck and goes to my shoulder. See?

Then, they started hunting me. We had many fights like this. After one, they broke my arm. That put me back for a week. Or so. It healed quickly. I had found them again. And I attacked them. It was a hard fight. They had landed the killing blow, when they healed it partially. Stopped me from dying and told me we'd meet again. Then, I came here. I never had a chance to get my revenge.

My so-called obsession with revenge is because they need to pay for what they did to me! I need to give them a taste of what they did to me. Now, only one of them is alive now.

I just want him dead now. I don't care about torture anymore.

Of course I'm angry! My purpose, my goal, is gone now. I have nothing left.

What do you mean, I have everything left? I have no reason left to live!

Fine, I'll talk to this Uchiha kid. I doubt he knows what I'm going through.

I don't care. Have whoever you want come and talk to me! It's not like you're going to let me out of here anytime soon! I'm going to be stuck here forever!

I don't want to live your Hinata's life. I don't know if I can fit in here.

All I want to do is live my life. And that's what I'm going to do.

I don't want to lose myself anymore than I already have.

I'm not changing. I'm going to be this Hinata Hyuga until I die.

I really have no other choice.

I'm just going to live my life.

_You are strong, you are beautiful, you are powerful. You are my revenging angel._

* * *

**AN: **The italics at the end are the boy who she likes talking, probably years later when they are married. It's not Naruto, but I'm not sure exactly who. I want it to be Sasuke, but I could be wrong. Well, thanks for sticking with the story! You guys all rock! Review one more time and you'll rock even more in my books. Thanks again! 


End file.
